Blocks to animie
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: From a world who brought you creepers.. comes a new parody fanfiction thats hitting the chart. Blocks to anmie... or disney frozen to mojang minecraft... this story will leave you, "Frozen"
1. Prologue: Legends and prophecys

Author note: hey guys! i decided to do a Frozen/Mine-craft story.. its filled with betrayal, love, ice, powers, gods, anime, blocks. So start reading and enjoy. Don't be shy

to leave a review. They are loved here! Thanks! -Lola Nice

Prologue: Something big...

Type: fan-fiction

Title: Blocks to anime

-Notch

-Hero brine

-Anna

-Elsa

extra:

town people

In Arendelle (frozen)

Regular (p.o.v)

It was 1 year after elsa had learned about true love was a way to control her powers. She was playing with her sister, anna in her big ice castle she made. When they were playing tag anna unfortunately slipped on a patch of ice that was slippery from the rest of the floor of ice.

Anna (p.o.v)

All i could remember was ice. Cold, slippery, wet, dangerous ice. I could not control my feet and my body came crashing down. I then blacked out. Whispers were coming throughout

my whole head. All that i could make out was, "White eyes will destroy the land and fear will become the new enemy of this town. Be careful of falling in love because

it could lead to a broken heart. Stay safe princess." Then the voice disappeared. What did it mean, I thought. White eyes? Town destroyed? I carefully concentrated but i could not

get the voice to come back. I opened my eyes. I looked at my sister, elsa who had deep concern for me. I opened my mouth but thought to keep it in my head until i could

understand what that meant.

In minecraftia:

Hero brine (p.o.v)

I thought to my self 'why?'. Why am I never having fun slaughtering anymore. Was I weak? Of course not. I was strong as 10,000 Gods put together. But lately

humans had not satisfied my taste. I Wanted to slumber. All of a sudden a voice rang in my head as a warning. "You will visit a small town but easily get lost into

love." Then the voice faded. What did that mean? love?! I never will love anyone in my life, besides my brother, notch, but thats a different story. I thought of what

the voice said as A sound of a portal filled my ears. I lifted open my eyes and there was a portal in the middle of the room. it had a grey/black pattern into it. it also

had ice around it as a portal frame. i questioned it as I stood up and walked around it. I then fell in as my world turned total black.

Notch (p.o.v)

I looked at my watch. mid-day. I yawned as I tried to sleep. I had a wonderful dream. I then heard a buzzing sound and my dream was gone. After sitting in

darkness for a while a voice echoed inside my head. "someone close to you will be lost from you. You will try to find them but instead save a town. You will be hurt

instead and try to find home." The voice then disappeared and left my head. I shot opened my eyes and breathed heavily. Someone close? Who did that mean? why

will I try to find home? Isn't Minecraftia all ready home? What was going to happen? Just then a sound of a portal ringed through the aether. I looked around running through halls,

until I found a glowing portal. I never saw this portal before. It was covered in packed ice, and had grey snow patterns on it. I tried to get closer but it sucked me in and my world

went white. pure white...

Thanks for reading!

keep on meowing

From your cat , loving reader

-Lolanice


	2. Chapter 1: New World, Plenty Fear

**Quick Author note: ****_Hey guys enjoy the chapter and review! keep meowing -lolanice_**

**Chapter 1: New World, plenty fear**

**(Arendell)**

**Herobrine (p.o.v)**

I woke up. My head ached and pounded. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple of times. Snow Was the first thing my eyes laid on. Cold, miserable snow.

I looked at the world noticing it was smooth and there were weird things that weren't squares. I looked around and saw in front of my eyes there was a town.

A town. I stood up and smiled evilly at this town. it would burn. I slowly and sneakily walked to this town. I noticed a puddle and looked down at it. I gasped what I

saw in the reflection. I was no longer squared. I ignored this and keeped going. When I got to this town I floated up so high that I could not be noticed. I then started

blasting fire out of my hands and explosions filled my ears delightedly.

**Elsa (p.o.v) **

I was walking in town noticing the fine Snow i created. Then explosions rang throughout my ears like a smoke alarm. Fire spread on-top of the houses. Evil laughter

was filled throughout the air. I blasted ice to try to stop the fire but it missed and went into the air instead. It stopped midway and a figure come out of the sky and

crumbled on the ground. 'oh no!' my first thought was. I hit a person! The towns people crowded around the figure and I realized it was a man. He was breath taking.

I then told everyone to go back and try to fix the fire and they ran quickly doing so. I carefully carried this boy to my ice castle to be more private.

**Notch (p.o.v)**

I opened my eyes to light. White blinding.. snow? I gasped as my body raised up. I looked up to the sky but stopped mid way. A town? I skipped to the town and there was

towns people there scattering about. But they weren't villagers. They were.. Normal human? I started panicking and thought about trying to find the portal. A young girl stopped

me though. Her name was anna. She greeted me and looked at me as if i were normal. Well all except for my cape. She studied me and asked if I had a place to stay. I answered with a

simple, no. She guided me to a huge castle and guided me through the halls and ordered me to sleep, when we found this bedroom. I then did as the young girl said and closed

my eyes and my mind went dark.

**anna (p.o.v) **

I left this man to sleep and slumber off. I ordered the guards to take care of him and hurried off to find my sister. Before doing so I left kristoff, my old friend in charge.

I then skipped to her ice castle.

**-My first ever time skip O:-**

I creaked open her door and said "Hello? Elsa?" She came down her stairs and whispered quietly "Come, Something I gotta show you." We stopped at a room and we peaked in quietly.

There rest a boy, quietly sleeping and his chest rise and sank. I looked at him weirdly and looked by his side. There in his pocket was a light blue shiny sword. it sparkled ever so shiny.

A moan came from the boy and my sister and I both stopped. He was waking up. His eyes fluttered open as i fainted. There in his eyes was a white glow. no pupils. The 'prophecy'

had come true.


	3. Chapter 2: To Become Breathless

_**Author note: Well hello there readers! lola is here again for another faboulous chapter of Block to anime... Enjoy the chapter**_

_**read and keep on meowing!**_

**Chapter 3: To become Breathless**

**Herobrine p.o.v **

I woke up to what seamed like seconds, minuets, even hours or days, maybe even a year or two. I calmed myself, and took a couple of strong breaths.

I looked over to my side. To outragessly goreous girls gaze at me in stunned looks. I raise a eyebrow. They both look away but try to look out of the

corner of their eye. I tryed to sit up but fell back to the pillow that caught my fall. I looked around in what apeared to be in ice. Ice? 'Wow this probably took along

time to built' I thought to myself. I grabbed my blanket and pulled it over my face and groaned. My bones were shattered, My legs felt shacky and I could bearly

move my arms.

**Elsa p.o.v **

Wow. He had briliant glowing white eyes that could light up a midnight sky. Beautifull strong mussels and a six pack. He looked very much in pain.

He looked so much like a angel. I asked him what his name was. "Herobrine" He muttered in a soft barley talked whisper. I then fell over but he caught

my fall. He stared into my eyes with love. love. Maybe It was time for a man. No, No! I dont wanna hurt him. He's so inoccent. He probably would not hurt

a fly. His eyes twinkled even though there was no pupils to show. He then leaned in and gave me a soft smooth kiss.

**Anna p.o.v**

She kissed him? I thought as I screamed and ran. The prohecy was comnig true. Was I the only one gonna protect the village. I then thought back to the man.

Who was he? Questions rang in my head as i skipped to the village... We were doomed.

**-time skip... skip... skip.. (echoed)-**

**Anna p.o.v (Continued)**

I went and barged through the castle. Some guards nodded on my way by. I stopped at the guys room and carfully knocked. No reply. I then opened it with force

and broke in. The man sat there and looked at the window. His face looked as sad as when my sister was in isolation. I carefully asked him what his name was.

"Its Notch.." He replyed and made no eye contact. I sat on the bed and started muttering. "Stupid sisters boyfriend" I softly muttered. He turned around and made

eye contact with me. "Tough life, eh?" He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah." i muttered softly. The silence lasted about 2 minuets until Notch said "What wrong with him?".

`Some creepy No eyed freak guy who magically showed up into our kindom` I muttered. He gulped and looked away about to scream. ``whats wrong?`` I said to him

``What was his name?`He replyed quickly. ``Herobrine`` I muttered. ``Thats my brother.`` He said collapsing on the bed and he was out.

_**Sorry... No Notch P.o.v This time.. Sorry about that...**_

_**Your cat loving writer,**_

**-Lolanice**

**Review,love, favorite, follow**

**read and meow on...**


	4. Chapter 3: Brother's Meet your Brother

_**Author note: Hey! Yes don't freak out its just me, lola. Today im continuing frozen blocks.. Hey, didn't I say come down? Don't freak out on me.. Stay calm and breath. Anyway Im going to be starting answering reviews instead of pm you guys so you can be a little part of my chapter! Ok that's it! -Puts straight jacket on you- enjoy the chapter! (Btw in the middle of the chapter downstairs music was playing, and the song "Can you feel the love tonight!" By Elton john was playing. I recommend for more effect you listen to this song.)**_

Reviews:

**Love hater**- I know you probably hate love.. I'm sorry but there is no really fan fictions about this. Please don't hate me. I won't include any sexual or anything like that. Just keep reading, wrighting and keep on meowing!

**MagicFireTiger-** (already informed but here is another answer) Yeah, my grammer is horrible! But my idea's are perfect! Thanks for liking my story!

You're my biggest fan and great at making people feel great! Read, love and keep on meowing!

**BrunchGirl: **Lol, I know its Hero brine x Elsa.. That's what makes it so special! ;) It should be called herosa or something like that. Glad you like!

Keep on reading, loving and keep on meowing

_**Disclaimer: **_no, I don't own Disney's frozen, Elsa or Anna or Herobrine. But I do have an imagination that's all mine ;)

Chapter 3: Brother's meet your brother.

Anna's p.o.v:

"Notch, Notch?" I cried shaking him. His chest raised and sank. "Notch?!" I slapped him and he rose to his feet. "Sorry, I..." He muttered and his voice faded. "I, I.." He couldn't get the words out. "Do you want to see him?" "No." Said notch getting angry. "He's No brother of mine." He then marched his feet over to the door and slammed it behind him real hard.

Notch's p.o.v:

I was mad. Hero brine was yet going to take over a world. But it was no reason to get mad at that princess, Anna. I walked over to the forest from where the portal was but it wasn't there. The same voice as the prophecy spoke. "Save, this town! Save it from danger." I muttered in anger and punched a tree. It hurt so badly, but unlike mine craft the tree stayed whole. I was going to find my brother. I marched up and back to Anna's castle. "Ok let's go" I said standing tall. "Where are we going?" Said Anna, with a questioning look. "To go see my brother." I said, pulling her out of the castle.

**-time skip and changing p.o.v? Pinch me I'm dreaming.-**

Herobrine p.o.v:

I looked at Elsa. She had very pretty eyes. What am I thinking? I don't want to hurt her. I backed away and sighed, turning my head the opposite direction. I then heard a knock and traveled downstairs. I opened the door and.. What I saw shocked me. "Notch?" I muttered. "Herobrine." He said coming in with another girl and shutting the door. "Anna! You'll never guess what me and hero brine did." Said Elsa jumping up and down. "What?" Said Anna, in a not so happy mood. "We both have powers and we practiced!" said Elsa coming down the stairs. "No!" Cried Notch as myself and Elsa ran up the stairs. Unfortunately Notch tried to run after us but, half way up the stairs he tripped, leaving himself knocked out.

**Well that's it. End of chapter. I know there was no Elsa in a p.o.v because sometimes I don't feel like writing everyone's p.o.v. No please, don't get mad at me! Got to go! -Runs down a hall with everyone chasing me from, blocks to anime, to readers- see ya!**

**-Voice fades dramatically- **

**Read on, review, and love**

**And keep on meowing**


End file.
